The Tsunami (DISCONTINUED)
by KotlcExpert521
Summary: What if there was a tsunami and Percy couldn't control it? What if his powers weren't working and he was stuck, defenseless, and scared out of his mind? Can he help everyone and keep himself alive? He has so much going on already and he definitely wasn't prepared for this. What will happen after? Rated T because of intense scenes. DISCONTINUED.


**DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Rick Riordan and the makers of 9-1-1. Characters used and most of the plot of this story is from the show 9-1-1 BUT THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER.**

**PLEASE READ! THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER JUST AN INSPIRATION FROM THE SHOW 9-1-1! I was watching a show called 9-1-1 and there was an episode about a tsunami. One of the characters, Buck, reminded me a lot of Percy and it inspired me to do this. **

**IMPORTANT: If you watch 9-1-1 and you know nothing of a tsunami episode, turn back cuz, SPOILERS but there are no scenes in anyone's perspectives minus Percy/Buck and the other demigods because I don't want people who don't watch the show to get confused.**

**I promise to make each chapter 1,000 words or more. (Minus this chapter because it's the first chapter and I want the interesting things to happen in the following chapters.) I hope this is good. I think it will be. Be prepared for big cliffhangers like how I was left in the show. But worse. Mwahahahah! Btw, this is not a Percebeth story. In this, they broke up. Sorry, Percebeth shippers. Now on with the story!**

Percy's POV

_I held up my hands, concentrating on stopping the mass wave. I waited for the familiar tug in my gut but it never came. I stood there, shocked and confused. Until my instincts kicked in and told me to run. So that's just what I did. I ran._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week ago

"You sure you don't want to come? I can come to get you." Grover asked, smiling as Juniper tugged on his arm playfully. I stared at him through the Iris message. He seemed happy. He was on a little break from his whole searcher's license adventuring thing. (**I forgot what he does! Oh well. XD)**

"Yeah! You should come. It'll be fun!" Jason added. I was in my apartment I had rented. The seven (minus me) plus Nico, Will, Grover, Juniper, and Thalia were going to a party at Rachel's house. It would be next week on Tuesday but I can't go because I'll probably be busy at work. No one knows I'm a fireman and I'd like to keep it that way.

I had just come home from the store, where I bought an outfit for Athena's dinner invitation. She and her family had invited me to dinner at her house as a celebration for my continuing work. Not the god, mind you, a friend from work. A while ago, during a mission, my leg was crushed by a fire truck and I had to leave work.

"Sorry, I'm gonna be busy but I hope you guys have fun!" I said. Grover frowned but didn't press any further.

"Well, alright. But you can't hide forever. You need to hang out with other people than yourself. I know your break up with Annebeth was hard but you gotta move on. You're still friends right?" He replied, changing the subject.

"Yeah, we're still best friends. But it'll be awkward for a little while. I promise I will see you soon, but I just need a little more time. I'm going out to dinner with a friend." I realized my mistake too late.

"OoOoOoOoOo!" Grover wiggled his eyebrows. "Is it a date? Who is it? Where are you going? Can Juniper and I come as a double date? Blaaah!" He bleated.

"No sorry. Her name is Athena and she's married. She's older than me and she has kids. She's a friend from work. Sorry." I replied, looking at the floor.

I looked back up at Grover and saw him blush slightly, embarrassed by his earlier rant. "Sorry, Percy! But you do need to get out there sooner or later." He scolded.

"Alright. But I need to go. Don't want to be late for dinner, not a date." I said in a rush. I really need to get ready.

Grover sighed, tugging on his orange camp half-blood T-shirt. "Fiiiine," He said, dragging out the I dramatically. "See you later Percy. Tell me if you change your mind about the party!"

"I promise. Now bye!" I said quickly. I disconnected the Iris message and the stairs. I'll admit, I feel bad about doing that to Grover but I promised I would help May with her college essay. She is Athena's daughter. Again, not the god.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ran up the steps to Athena's house and knocked on the door. I smoothed my hair over and stared at the dark oak door before me. Moments later, She and her family came to the door. There were a lot of hugs and 'hi's and as I walked into the house, A bunch of people yelled, "Surprise!" I laughed in delight and hugged Captain Nash. He is pretty much the leader of our firemen unit. Next came Chimney. He pulled me into a tight hug and said, "Glad your back."

Chimney's girlfriend Maddy Kendal came forward and smiled at me. "Hi, Percy!" Maddy is a 911 operator and she has saved a lot of lives. She is also one of my best friends. **(In the show, Maddy and Buck/Percy are sister and brothers but since Percy doesn't have a sister, I'm just gonna list them as friends.)** The party went on with a lot of laughing and joking. I went outside and found Christopher and Eddie. Christopher hobbled over and hugged me. I smiled and laughed, hugging him back. Hi buddy! Hey, watch ya get there?" I asked, referring to the card in his hand.

He handed it to me saying, "I made it for you!" He had a drawing of me inside. I was in full uniform. Christopher has cerebral palsy and can't walk very well. But he is the sweetest kid I know. Eddie stepped forward and hugged me.

Eddie and I have grown close over the while and I have found myself to be good friends with him. I trust everyone on the team and wouldn't give anyone a second thought. Other than my mom, these guys were the closest family I had.

Captain Nash came over with a big cake that said, _CONGRATULATIONS PERCY_ in big red frosting. He put down the cake and handed me the knife. "Go ahead." He said. I smiled, taking the knife. I was getting ready to cut when I felt a terrible pain in my stomach. I moaned. Dropping the knife in the grass and clutching my stomach.

"Are you ok?" Hen, another one of my friends, asked. I nodded, but the pain in my stomach was too hard to ignore. I moaned again and stumbled back. I felt blood coming out of my mouth. Everyone stood shocked, in horror. I watched the world fall backward -or maybe that was me- and the world turned black.

**I hope that was as good as I think it was. I will have another chapter posted sometime next week after I watch the next episode! I also might turn this into a bigger story, after the whole tsunami thing. I don't know what it will be called yet but just check on my account in a couple of weeks and it might be there. Alright. TILL NEXT TIME! **

**P.s, I feel so evil right now! XD**

**P.p.s**

**Key:**

**Eddie is Christopher's dad**

**Christopher is the boy with cerebral palsy (disorder)**

**Bucky, (Percy)**

**Athena (cop/May's mom)**

**Bobby Nash. Captain Nash/fire captain**

**Chimney (fireman dating the 9-1-1 operator) **

**Maddy Kendal 9-1-1 operator**

**Henrietta "Hen" Wilson fireman**


End file.
